


Young Jedi

by museofspeed



Category: DCU (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timo Drakke wants to be a Jedi Knight. He isn't going to let a little thing like not being connected to the Force stop him. Even if it means sneaking into the Jedi Academy to learn what he needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This...isn't nearly as cracky as it ought to be. I'm not saying it isn't cracky, but it could have been a lot crackier. If that's even a word. Anyways, this was also written for [](http://mrsarcastic-tim.livejournal.com/profile)[mrsarcastic_tim](http://mrsarcastic-tim.livejournal.com/)'s [crossover challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/mrsarcastic_tim/15899.html). Which it isn't. Anyways, thank you to my wonderful, amazing, ~~nice smelling poop head~~ beta [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) as always. Also, people who really, really know the Star Wars Universe? This is a total AU. My knowledge of Star Wars is limited to the movies and about three books I may have read in third grade. So I sort of made up how the school works. I hope it's enjoyable anyway!

**Title:** Young Jedi  
 **Fandom:** Young Justice, Star Wars  
 **Characters:** Timo/Barthu, Casi, Konel, Anita, Greta, Ray. (Tim Drake/Bart Alan, Cassie Sandsmark, Kon-El, Anita, Greta, Ray.) Assorted Jedi.  
 **[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html)** [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) : 35. Sixth Sense. [](http://wtf27.livejournal.com/profile)[**wtf27**](http://wtf27.livejournal.com/) 25\. Media Crossover.  
 **Word Count:** 4170  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Timo Drakke wants to be a Jedi Knight. He isn't going to let a little thing like not being connected to the Force stop him. Even if it means sneaking into the Jedi Academy to learn what he needs to know.  
 **Author's Notes:** This...isn't nearly as cracky as it ought to be. I'm not saying it isn't cracky, but it could have been a lot crackier. If that's even a word. Anyways, this was also written for [](http://mrsarcastic-tim.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsarcastic_tim**](http://mrsarcastic-tim.livejournal.com/) 's [crossover challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/mrsarcastic_tim/15899.html). Which it isn't. Anyways, thank you to my wonderful, amazing, ~~nice smelling poop head~~ beta [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) as always. Also, people who really, really know the Star Wars Universe? This is a total AU. My knowledge of Star Wars is limited to the movies and about three books I may have read in third grade. So I sort of made up how the school works. I hope it's enjoyable anyway!

Since he had been very little, Timo Drakke had dreamed of becoming a Jedi Knight.

It wasn’t until he turned eight that his parents finally paid enough attention to him to tell him that he might as well give up because if they hadn’t come for him yet, they never would.

Timo was crushed. If he couldn’t be a Jedi Knight, what was the point of his life? How could he make the world a better place without the training Jedi Academy would give him?

He fought a lot with the other boys. As they fought, he pretended that he was a Jedi and could use the Force to beat them.

By the time he was 11, they wouldn’t fight him anymore.

At 13, he decided that the whole Midichlorians thing was overrated. He was going to learn to become a Jedi if it killed him.

 

 

His parents were, as usual, away learning about past cultures. Timo bought a shuttleship ticket to Coruscant. He waited until night had fallen before making his move.

Timo had learned to be sneaky. The planet Gotham was known for its criminals and corruption. Although Timo had never sunk so low as to steal, he knew how not to get caught.

He used the small laser plate to cut a hole in the window and open it. He very carefully slid in, and found himself on top of a sleepy and curious looking Jedi in training.

“Wha- who are _you_?” the Jedi said. Timo froze. He had thought this room was empty! The plans he had brought had said it was. He didn’t want to fight two partially trained Jedi.

“I- I-”

The Jedi rolled his eyes. “Hey, Barthu,” he said, using the Force propel a pair of socks at the bed on the other side of the room. “We’ve got an intruder.”

“G’way, Konel,” the person in the bed muttered.

The Jedi (Konel, apparently) glowered. “C'mon, Barthu,” he said.

“Fiiine.” The other Jedi sat up. “Whatd’you- who’s he?”

“I have no idea. Hit the lights, will ya? I’m trying to make sure he doesn’t get away.”

Timo hadn’t been trying to escape, but now he moved his arms experimentally. They were pinned to his side by something he couldn’t see. Could this be the legendary Force?

Barthu turned on the lights, and Timo got a good look at his captors.

Konel was big and strong looking. His hair was black and his eyes were blue, and he had an earring in one ear.

Barthu, on the other hand, was skinny and small. He had reddish brown hair that went everywhere. He still seemed to be half asleep. Barthu blinked his eyes open, though, and Timo could see that he had really pretty golden eyes.

Konel was glaring at Barthu. “Wake up, kid. Use your superfast force thingy.”

Barthu scowled. “Speed Force. It sounds cooler.”

“So,” Konel said, as Barthu bounced onto the bed next to Timo. “Who are you?”

“I…uh…”

“No, no let me!” Barthu said. He waved his hand, concentrating hard. “ _Tell us who you are and why you’re in our room._ ” He said.

“I’m Timo Drakke,” Timo said. “I want to be a Jedi. And don’t mind tricks only work on the weak-minded?”

“It worked!” Barthu said, beaming.

“No, you dolt, he told us cause he wanted to.” Konel said. “You know you can’t just waltz in here and become a Jedi. They have some kind of weird selection process.”

Barthu nodded. “I got here when I was two, and they thought I was too old already. Course, I was pretty big for a two year old, so that might be why.”

“I want to train to be a Jedi,” Timo said. “I don’t care if I’m in tune with the Force or not. I want to be part of this.”

“I like him,” Barthu decided. “Can we keep him?”

“Um,” Timo said, “You’re aware I’m a person, right? Not a pet?”

Barthu tussled his hair. “Never really seemed fair to me that some kids got to be Jedi and others didn’t. Please, Konel?”

Konel shrugged. “Guess so. But if the Council asks, we didn’t know.”

“Course,” Barthu said. “Hey, Timo, where d’you wanna sleep?”

“Huh?” Timo said. “I’m okay with the floor.”

“Wanna blanket?” Barthu offered.

“Thanks,” Timo said. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about how much easier it had been to get in than he’d expected. He hoped Konel and Barthu wouldn’t get into too much trouble because of him.

 

 

Early that morning, Timo snuck out and hacked into the Academy files. He added his name to the list of Younglings and slipped back into Konel and Barthu’s room.

The teachers may have been brilliant Jedi Masters, but they tended to have their heads in the Force. Timo made it through the first class with many bruises and sore muscles, but no sign from the teachers that anything was wrong.

 

 

“Timo!” Barthu called, waving him over. “You gotta meet our friends!”

He was standing next to two girls. “Hi,” Timo said.

“Timo, meet Casi, Anita, and Greta. Guys, this is Timo.”

Timo could only see two people. “Um, nice to meet you,” he said.

“We’re going to meet up with Kon and get lunch. You coming?”

“Sure,” Timo said.

They started walking. “Hey, Casi,” Anita said. “Did you hear? Master Diana Themyscria’s looking for an Apprentice.”

Timo had heard of Master Diana Themyscria. She was known for the speed at which she could move her lightsaber. Deflecting blasts was not an unusual talent for a Jedi, but she had it down to an art.

“Ooh, wouldn’t it be cool if she chose me?” Casi said. “I’d love to learn from her.”

Barthu nodded. “Yeah, I’m still hoping Master Wali West will train me. He can do the whole Speed Force thingy too.”

“Didn’t Wali call you impulsive and nowhere near ready to start training seriously?” Anita asked.

Barthu scowled. “Well, yeah- oooh.” He was suddenly across the street. “Hey guys! This place looks good!”

Anita and Casi snickered. “Impulsive,” they said together. Timo could see what they meant. How could someone this distracted and unfocused be a better candidate for being a Jedi than Timo was? Timo _meditated._ He couldn’t imagine Barthu sitting still for three consecutive seconds.

“’Nita, Casi, Greta, find Konel? Timo an’ I’ll save a table, okay?”

They nodded, “Sure,” Casi said.

“Barthu?” Timo asked, as they walked off. “Who’s Greta? I only see two people.”

“Greta? You don’t see her?”

Timo shook his head. “That’s what I said.”

“Maybe it’s cause you’re not actually a Jedi. She’s sorta like, a Force ghost. She was killed, but she’s pretty cool. Hangs out with us a lot.”

“Oh,” Timo said.

“She’s pretty cool,” Barthu said. “I’ll tell her later why you were ignoring her.”

“Thanks,” Timo said, as Konel, Casi, and Anita walked over to them. He supposed the mysterious Greta must be there too.

“Hey, Timo, man,” Konel said. “What’s up?” He thumped Timo’s back, and Timo winced.

“Bruise!”

“Sorry,” Konel said. “Don’t know my own strength, sometimes. Here, Casi, lemme get that chair for you.” He pulled it out without touching it.

She glared at him. “ _Thank you,_ Konel. We’re all very impressed with your ability to move things with the Force. You do know that all of us will theoretically be able to do that when we’re fully fledged Jedi, right?”

“Yeah, but I did it first,” Konel said with a grin.

Casi rolled her eyes. “Timo, have you managed to move anything with your mind yet?”

“Umm,” Timo stuttered. “No, not yet.”

Barthu slung an arm over Timo’s shoulders. “He’s a little behind. Chosen late, as it were.”

Timo nodded. “Yeah. Late.”

“Well, you’ll certainly catch up eventually,” Anita said. “I mean, we’re all best at one thing. Konel has his little telekinesis trick, I’m good at mind tricks, no one in our year’s better at predicting where blasts are going as Casi is, and I’m _sure_ Barthu showed you his Speed trick.”

Barthu grinned. “Course I did. I mean, I read a book about it, once. It’s not often people can do that kinda thing. Wali West’s sorta famous for it right now, but my grampa Barri Alan could do it too. Also Jay Garike. And there’s also the Jedi Master of Speed. Maxius Mercury. He’s really old. A few others, I guess, but those are the big ones.”

“Very cool,” Timo told him. Barthu beamed.

 

 

Timo improved every day. He skipped the classes where an actual connection to the Force was necessary, choosing instead to focus on the classes on fighting and the academic classes. By the end of the month, he had learned to pay close attention to his opponent to make up for his lack of the Force. After four months, he finally managed to beat Barthu when they were sparring.

“Great job, Timo!” Barthu said, grinning up at him from the floor. “You’re getting really good at this!”

“Thanks,” Timo said. “Here, let’s hit the showers.” He held a hand out to Barthu. Barthu grabbed it and let Timo pull him up.

“Y’know,” Barthu said, “it’s kinda more impressive when you do stuff than any of the rest of us, y’know? Cause you’re all…not connected to the Force.” Barthu looked at Timo. “That’s probably horrible, isn’t it? Not being part of the Force? You must feel so lonely.”

“I don’t-” Timo began to say, but Barthu had grabbed him in one of his giant hugs. Timo had quickly realized that Barthu was a very tactile person. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d been tackled by a speeding Youngling and found himself on the ground looking up at Barthu’s grinning face.

“Poor Timo,” Barthu muttered, nuzzling Timo’s neck. “You might be cut off from the Force, but you’ve got your friends. I’m totally there for you.”

“Um,” Timo said, and Barthu brought his head up.

“Yeah?” Barthu said. Their faces were barely inches away. Time seemed to slow for a crawl, and for once, Timo could feel what Barthu called ‘subjective time.’

“I- I’m…Barthu-”

“What is it?” Barthu’s big, yellow eyes looked up at Timo and blinked slowly.

“It’s…oh, sprock it.” Timo moved his head forward an inch and kissed Barthu.

Barthu made a little gaspy sound, and Timo pulled his head back again.

Barthu let go of Timo quickly. “I…I can’t _do_ this, Timo, I’m training to be a Jedi. Relationships are like, against the Jedi code or something. I…oh, Timo…” In a flash, Barthu was gone, and Timo was left, standing alone in the corridor.

Later that night, Barthu crept back into the room. Konel was asleep, but Timo had been tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. He sat up when Barthu came in.

“I thought you were asleep,” Barthu said, backing out of the room.

“Wait,” Timo said. “I need to…I need to apologize, Barthu. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Barthu nodded. “Yeah, I know that. But…I need to go-”

Timo knew he wasn’t nearly as fast as Barthu. If he didn’t keep Barthu talking, he’d lose him.

“Barthu, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I just- I really don’t want this to make everything horribly awkward between us. You’re a really great friend. I don’t have many friends, you know. Even before I came here.”

Barthu blushed a little. “Timo- I’m gonna be honest. You’re kinda really hot, and I’m attracted to you. If I weren’t a Jedi, maybe, but I gotta be all…oh you know. It’s so _stupid_ sometimes. But Timo, we just can’t do anything. Can’t have anything but friendship.”

Timo nodded. “I understand,” he said, looking away. “I won’t do it again. But I’d like it if we could still be friends.”

“Sure,” Barthu said. “The Jedi don’t have anything against _friends._ ”

Timo glanced at him and smiled slightly. Barthu grinned, and gave him another huge, flying Barthu hug.

 

 

Time continued to pass, and soon Timo could hold his own in a fight against everyone in their class, and many of the older students too. He and Barthu had managed to stay friends, and the kiss never came up again. He’d also become closer to Konel, Casi, and Anita, though Casi and Anita still didn’t know that he wasn’t really a Jedi. According to Barthu, Greta liked him a lot too. Things seemed perfect.

Until Konel pulled him aside one day after he had been training for eight months.

“Timo,” Konel said urgently. “They just put up the notice. The examinations are coming up in a week.”

“Examinations?” Timo asked.

“Where they evaluate how we’ve done. I don’t know how you can pull this off, man. You may be able to kick my butt pretty well even without the Force, but they’ll know. You can’t move things around or do Jedi mind tricks or anything like that.”

“Great,” Timo muttered. “Just great. I guess I’ll skip them?”

Konel shook his head. “I heard them talking. The fighting teachers have noticed you cause you’re really damn good. They’ll know if you don’t show up, and they’ll realize.”

“And if I show up, they’ll know too, right?”

Konel sucked in his cheeks. “Maybe Greta could help you, or me and Barthu.”

“They can see Greta though, right?”

“Oh, yeah, they can. I guess she can’t. But I’m good at the telekinesis thing. I could hang around and help you. And if you haven’t mastered mind tricks yet, well, it’ll at least show that you’ve got something.”

“I can’t ask you to do that for me. What if you get caught?”

“Otherwise you’ll get caught, man, and hey, I’d miss you.”

“If you get in trouble for this-”

“What’ll they do to me? I mean, I might haveta do some cleanup details, but hey, I’ve had worse.” Konel shrugged. “We’ll help you.”

Timo grinned. “Thanks, Konel. You’re the best.”

Konel grinned back. “Hey, you’d do the same, right, man? I mean, if you could.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Casi barreling over to them.

“Timo! Konel! Guess what?” She was grinning madly.

“You discovered sex?” Konel asked. Timo stifled a grin.

“Very funny, Kid,” Casi said. “No. Diana Themyscria wants me as an apprentice! Me! You know how much I look up to her.”

“That’s great, Casi,” Timo said. Konel whooped and hugged her.

“I know!” Casi gushed. “She’s going to watch me at the Examinations, and then she’ll decide if I’m actually suitable or not! Oh, I cannot _believe_ it! I’m going to be an actual Apprentice! I have to be really careful, though. If anything goes wrong until she officially accepts me, she could change her mind. It’s been known to happen.”

“You’ll do great,” Konel told her. “You’re like, one of the best Younglings in our year.”

“You are, you know,” Timo said. “She’ll be _begging_ to take you.”

She grinned. “I hope so. Oh, God, I cannot believe it.”

“Force be with ya and all that, babe,” Konel told her.

“Thanks,” she said. “Oh god, I’ve got to tell Barthu and Anita!” She rushed off.

“Wow,” Konel said. “I really hope everything goes right for her. Can you imagine? Casi, a real apprentice?”

 

 

Timo was paired with a Youngling called Ray. They would spar three times, best two out of three, and the teachers would evaluate how each person did. Timo lost the first match when Ray did a move with his lightsaber that Timo had never seen, using the light from the lightsaber to temporarily blind Timo.

He wouldn’t let it happen again. He watched Ray the second time, and when it looked like Ray was going to do the same move again, he lunged. Timo won that match. The third time, Ray didn’t even try the blinding trick, and Timo won easily.

Timo bowed, and thanked the teachers for their praise of his technique.

“Though I wonder that you did not make more use of the Force,” one of the teachers said. “You could have won the first match easily.”

 

 

He watched Casi easily beat Konel. He noticed a woman in the back nodding approvingly. He imagined that she must be the famous Jedi Diana Themyscria. Barthu beat his opponent, a Youngling Timo had never seen before, but Anita didn’t manage to defeat the older Youngling she fought. They all passed, though.

One of the teachers walked out of the sparring room and posted a list. On it, the times and rooms for each Demonstration of Force Skills were listed.

Timo looked at the list, then met Konel’s eyes over the crowd of Younglings. Same time, different rooms. He was totally sprocked.

 

 

“Timo Drakke,” his Examiner said. “The Fight Teachers say you’ve been doing well. Funny, but none of the Force Refining Teachers seem to know who you are.”

“I’m…better at fighting,” he said. His throat was dry. Maybe he’d get lucky. Maybe some by some great chance, his Midichlorians would suddenly, magically decide to show up.

“Hmm. Well, let’s get on with it. Can you move that box over there?”

Timo tried. He breathed deeply, and attempted to reach into the Force. Problem was, he had no idea what the Force felt like or how to reach in it. The box remained on the ground.

“Hmm.” the Examiner said.

An hour went by, and Timo failed test after test. His reflexes were good enough that he managed to block the blast from the training droid with a lightsaber, but when they blindfolded him, he only managed to block half of the shots. He was glad he’d practiced listening for it, but still.

At the end, the Examiner looked highly skeptical. “Drakke, are you sure that you actually possess any Midichlorians at all?”

“Why would I be here if I didn’t?” Timo asked.

“Interestingly enough, I can find no records of you even attending this Academy before eight months ago.”

“I can’t imagine why that would be.”

“I need a blood sample.”

Timo was afraid of this. He held out his arm, and the Examiner took a needle and drew a small amount.

“Wait here five minutes.”

Timo sat down. He wondered how much trouble he’d be in.

 

 

“How dare you attempt to deceive the Jedi Academy?” the Examiner shouted.

Timo glared at him. A crowd of other Younglings had already started gathering.

“I didn’t just _attempt_ ,” Timo said. “I did a pretty good job, I’d say. I can’t help the fact that I wasn’t born with enough Midichlorians to be a Jedi. It doesn’t mean I don’t want to be a part of all of it. I wanted to learn. Is that so terrible?”

“Oh no,” he heard Barthu whisper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Konel hushing him.

“You _lied_ to all of us. That is against the Jedi code.”

“I didn’t have a choice! Not if I wanted to be trained. I mean, would you continue to train me? In full understanding that I am not actually a Jedi, and I will never be?”

“Of course not,” the Examiner said.

“You can’t kick him out!” Barthu shouted, suddenly in front of Timo. “He’s our friend! Right, guys?” He looked over at Casi and Anita and Konel.

“Barthu Alan,” the Examiner said. “Do you understand the severity of what Timo Drakke has done? Did you know about this?”

“None of them knew,” Timo said quickly. “They were all just as deceived as you were.”

“Hmm. I will allow you one day to leave here. Be warned, if you set foot in the Academy again, I _will_ have you arrested.”

“Great,” Timo said. “Just what I needed.”

 

 

“They can’t just kick you out!” Barthu said later. They were back in their room, and Timo was slowly packing all of his things. He didn’t have much. “I mean, there’s gotta be some obscure-”

“They can,” Timo said. “They did. It’s okay, Barthu. There isn’t much more I can learn here, anyways.”

“That’s totally not true, dude,” Konel said. “They’re total idiots for kicking you out. Now if you go ballistic in a couple years and come back to kill them all, they won’t have anyone to blame but themselves.”

“Touching,” Timo said. “I love how I can count on you two to cheer me up.”

“Where is he?” Casi shouted, storming into their room. “Timo,” she said, voice venomous.

“Um, hi, Casi.”

“Diana Themyscria just spent half an hour questioning me about my friendship to you. _Diana Themyscria!_ ”

“You didn’t know,” Timo said. “She can’t have expected you to-”

“I should have suspected,” Casi said. “You bastich.”

“Uhh…aren’t words like that outside the Jedi Code?” Konel asked.

“Shut up, you,” Casi said. “You knew about this! Both of you! Oh, I don’t care if you like him, Greta!”

“Greta’s here? Hi, Greta,” Timo said.

“She’s over there,” Konel said, pointing behind Timo.

“Oh, right.”

“I mean, just look at that! You almost never talked to Greta! I should have _thought!_ ”

“Casi, is Diana Themyscria still going to take you on as an apprentice?” Timo asked.

“Well, yes, but she’s wary of me now. It’s a _horrible_ way to start an apprenticeship.”

“Well, you’re getting off more easily than I am. I have to leave all of my friends and the dream I’ve tried to follow.”

Casi looked at him, mouth opening and closing for a moment. “Oh, Timo. I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

He shook his head. “It’s alright. I’ll…I’ll figure something else out.”

“Timo?” Anita asked, poking her head in the door. “Hey, mon, you could have told me you weren’t a Jedi.”

“Sorry, Anita,” Timo said. At least she wasn’t yelling at him. “Will you guys walk me out?”

They all nodded. “Of course we will,” Konel said. “You’re our friend.”

They walked in silence. Even Barthu wasn’t talking.

“Well,” Timo said, as they finally reached the entrance to the Academy. “This is it.”

Casi choked a sob back, and threw her arms around him. “Good bye, Timo. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I hope you do great things.”

“You convinced me,” Anita said. “That’s not easy. You’re pretty clever, mon. Good luck.” She also hugged him.

“See you around, dude,” Konel said. “Keep in touch. If we’re ever in your quadrant, we’ll look you up.” He punched Timo gently in the shoulder.

Barthu looked at Timo. “Bye,” he said quietly.

That was it? He’d expected one of Barthu’s renowned hugs. Timo tried hard not to be too disappointed. “Um, Greta?” They all pointed up above his left shoulder. “I’m glad you like me. I’m sorry I can’t see or hear you, but everything I’ve heard about you is lovely. It was nice to sort of meet you.”

“She just said thanks, and she’ll miss you,” Anita reported.

“Well, good bye,” Timo said. Another round of hugs, with Barthu once again refraining.

He walked slowly out of the Academy. He had no idea what he would do next. He had the fighting skills of a Jedi, a few credits, and the clothes on his back. Not much else. He’d manage, though. He’d find a way to pull through, to become stronger and-

His train of thought was interrupted when he was pushed up against a wall at superspeed.

“ _Barthu?_ ” Timo said, staring at the Youngling who was now hugging him fiercely.

“I don’t care about the stupid Jedi code,” Barthu said. “Timo, I think I kind of love you, and I might never see you again so I thought I’d tell you, and I wanna kiss you now, is that okay?”

Timo grinned. “Yes, Barthu. Of course it’s okay.”

They kissed, and if either of them felt tears on the other one’s face, they didn't mention it.

“I’ll miss you, Barthu,” Timo said, when they pulled apart.

“Me too,” Barthu said, sniffling. “Don’t forget to write, ‘kay?”

“You too,” Timo said.

“May the Force be with you, Timo,” Barthu said.

Timo smiled sadly. “May the Force be with _you,_ Barthu. It has a tendency to ignore me, I’ve noticed.”

Barthu gave a coughing laugh, and buried his head in Timo’s shoulder. “Bye, Timo. Love you.”

“I love you too, Barthu. But I really have to go now. And they’re probably expecting you back now.”

Barthu nodded. “I know. I- I’m going now.”

Timo squeezed Barthu with one arm, then let go of him. He felt Barthu’s eyes on the back of his neck as he walked away slowly.

 

 

“I’d like a ticket on the next ship to Gotham, please,” Timo said to the man at the space station. The man grunted, and handed him a ticket. Timo sat down next to a man in a nice suit. The man smiled.

“Timo Drakke, right?” he asked. “I heard about your exploits at the Jedi Academy.”

Timo looked away. “I didn’t realize I was so infamous.”

“On the contrary,” the man said. “I’m Senator Bruce Wayne, and I could use someone with your particular talents.”

 

[CONTINUED!](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/39847.html)


	2. Patience, Impulsive Padawan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxius Mercury picks Barthu Alan as an apprentice. Anita starts an illicit romance. And how did Greta die, anyway? Turns out the answer is more important and gruesome than any of the young padawans or their non-Jedi friends expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more fun to write than most of the stuff I've written recently. Have you ever figuratively thrown all of your characters off a cliff? That's what writing this was like. And no, I have no idea how I'm going to get them out of this. But it'll be _fun._ Beta'd by the lovely [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) as always.

**Title:** Patience, Impulsive Padawan.  
 **Series:** Part 2 of Young Jedi. [First part here.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/37019.html)  
 **Fandom:** Star Wars; Young Justice  
 **Characters:** Barthu Alan/Timo Drakke, Anita Fite/Darth Lobo, Greta Hayes, Konel, Cassi, Stef Brun, Cissie King, Ca'as Kai'n, Maxius Mercury  
 **[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html)** 74\. Dark  
 **Word Count:** 5,000  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Maxius Mercury picks Barthu Alan as an apprentice. Anita starts an illicit romance. And how did Greta die, anyway? Turns out the answer is more important and gruesome than any of the young padawans or their non-Jedi friends expected!  
 **Author's Notes:** This was more fun to write than most of the stuff I've written recently. Have you ever figuratively thrown all of your characters off a cliff? That's what writing this was like. And no, I have no idea how I'm going to get them out of this. But it'll be _fun._ Beta'd by the lovely [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) as always.

Word spread quickly through the Jedi Academy. Master Maxius Mercury was looking for an apprentice.

He walked through the halls, robes swaying impressively around his aged form.

“Master Mercury,” one of the Teachers said, rushing over to him. “This is indeed an honor. ”

Master Mercury nodded at him.

“I can show you our best Younglings, our brightest, the ones most ready to be taken on as an apprentice.”

“Actually,” Master Mercury said, “I have a special Youngling in mind. Tell me, where can I meet Barthu Alan?”

The Teacher shook his head rigorously. “Barthu Alan? I must advise strongly against that. He is not ready. I have never met a student so impulsive, so unable to stay calm, so inattentive, no, I would not suggest taking him on.”

“Hmm. Nonetheless, I am…interested in him. He has managed to access the Force of Speed, correct?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Could I speak to him, please?”

The Teacher shook his head, muttering, and vanished, only to appear a minute later with Barthu himself.

“Um, hi Master Mercury,” Barthu said, bowing respectfully.

“That is not a proper way to address-” the Teacher hissed, but Master Mercury cut him off.

“Teacher, leave us. I would talk to young Barthu alone.”

The Teacher pursed his lips in disapproval, but he left the room.

Master Mercury watched Barthu carefully. “Good evening, Barthu. You may have heard I am looking for a Youngling to take on as an Apprentice?”

Barthu nodded, “Yeah, but I don’t see what that has to do with me. I mean, everyone says that I might make a great Jedi, but I’m way too impulsive. Maybe you could look at Konel? He’s really good at moving stuff with his mind.”

“It’s you I’m interested in,” Master Mercury said. “I’ve heard word of your particular abilities.”

“My abilities? What abilities?”

“The Speed Force, Barthu. I’ve heard that you have managed to use the Force to become faster than the fastest space ships.”

“Oh, _that._ Yeah. Well, maybe not faster than the fastest space ships, but pretty fast, yeah.”

“I would like to take you on as an apprentice, but understand, you have a lot to learn still. In fact, you have more to learn than most.”

“Yes!” Barthu said, grinning and punching the air. “Uhh…” he pulled his arm down. “I would be honored, Master Mercury. Thank you,” he said demurely.

Master Mercury felt a headache coming on. He would most certainly come to regret this.

 

 

“Konel! Guess what?” Barthu shouted, running into sleeping quarters.

“I was _meditating,_ ” Konel said, opening one eye. “What is it, Barthu?”

“Meditating’s boring,” Barthu said breezily. “I’m gonna be an apprentice! To Master Maxius Mercury!”

“No way, dude,” Konel said. “That is so unfair.”

Barthu frowned. “I know. Apparently he likes my speed thing.”

“First Casi gets picked by Master Diana Themyscria, now you with the Jedi Master of Speed?” Konel scowled.

“I’ve heard the Jedi Knight Kalel is looking for an apprentice too, now. Maybe he’ll pick you! And he’s from your planet!”

“Well, good for you, Barthu. I’m not jealous at all, for that is not the Jedi Way. You going to tell Timo?”

Barthu nodded. “First I gotta go find Anita and Greta and tell them. Then I can use the holoprojector to call Timo. And Casi too, of course.”

“Don’t let anyone catch you,” Konel warned. “Girl’s quarters.”

Barthu grinned. “ _No one_ can catch me.”

“Careful, young Barthu,” Konel said, scrunching his face up mock-seriously. “Pride is the first stepping stone on the way to the Dark Side.”

Barthu snickered and threw a pillow at Konel. “Shaddup, you. I’ll be back soon.” He reached into the Force, and used it to propel him down the halls to Anita’s room.

 

 

Barthu crept into a hidden corner to use his holoprojector. Konel sat at the door, watching a smuggled hologram and keeping an eye out for anyone who might give them trouble.

“Timo?” he whispered as a miniature hologram materialized on his knee.

“Hey, Barthu. What’s up?” Timo asked, grinning.

Barthu grinned. “You’ll never _guess_. Maxius Mercury’s training me as an apprentice! I’m an actual _padawan!_ ”

“Good for you, Barthu!” Timo said enthusiastically. “He’s one of your Speedsters, right?”

Barthu nodded. “How about you? How have things been since the Jedi Academy decided to be sprocking idiots and kick you out?”

“Well, actually,” he smiled. “Have you heard of Senator Wayne?”

Barthu nodded. “Of course! Richest man in the Galaxy or something, right? From the planet Gotham.”

“Exactly,” Timo said. “And he’s not a fan of Jedi. He really liked that I’d snuck in and basically made fools of all the old Jedi. I guess he didn’t realize that I wanted _to be_ one. Anyway, he’s training me now. I might not become a Jedi, but I’m doing really well. He even managed to find me a modified lightsaber.”

“I’m glad you’re learning,” Barthu said, smiling again. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Barthu.” Timo leaned forward, “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too, Timo,” Barthu said quietly. He looked around quickly. Romance, even strong emotional connections to friends were forbidden in the Jedi Order. If anyone found out about his and Timo’s long distance relationship, he’d be in a lot of trouble.

 

 

“My very own lightsaber, Master Mercury?” Barthu said excitedly.

“Call me Maxius, and yes. You have to build it, though.”

“Easy. I’ll just reach into the Force and go really fast trial and error until-”

Maxius put a hand on Barthu’s shoulder. “ _No,_ Barthu. You have to learn to build it the slow way.”

“But that’ll take _ages!_ ” Barthu whined.

“It will only seem that way,” Maxius said. “This is an important part of your training. To use the weapon, you must first understand it. Are you _listening,_ Barthu?”

Barthu looked at him, startled. “Huh? Oh, yeah. You were talking about how we need to use the weapon to understand it.”

“Other way round, Barthu. You must understand it to use it. Look, as soon as we get this weapon built you can start training, alright? Just- _pay attention!_ ”

Barthu held up a finished lightsaber. “I _made_ one, okay? And I could do it again. I learn really fast.”

“You do not retain anything learned while using the Force of Speed.”

“Really? _I_ do. I remember everything.”

Maxius frowned. “Really?”

Barthu nodded. “It’s why I passed all my exams. I read the stuff at hyperspeed before the tests.”

“Hmm.”

“ButIrememberallofitjustaskmeanything!” Barthu said quickly.

“Fine,” Maxius said shortly. “Now let’s practice meditating.”

Barthu groaned. “That’s so _boring._ ”

“Remind me again why anyone thought it was a good idea to train you as a Jedi?”

Barthu grinned. “Cause I’m _that_ good.”

Maxius rolled his eyes. “Meditate. No talking or moving for a straight half hour. If you do, we start over.”

 

 

Four hours later, Barthu twitched after twenty-three minutes of staying still. Maxius was hungry.

“Fine, Barthu. Next time, we’ll see if you can go longer.”

Barthu groaned.

 

 

Barthu did slightly better at the physical training, even if he was easily distracted. He could deflect blasts with his lightsaber because his eyes moved faster than the blasts did. He wasn’t as good with the gymnastics part of training, and even worse with anything that forced him to be still for over a minute. Maxius found his patience, honed from years of Jedi training, sorely tried.

 

 

“Can I call Timo on the holoprojector?” Barthu asked one morning.

“Who?” Maxius asked.

“My friend. Timo Drakke.”

Maxius raised an eyebrow. “Timo Drakke? The one who impersonated a Jedi?”

“Um, yes. He’s really not a bad guy, though.”

“You know strong emotional ties are not allowed in the Jedi Order.”

“Oh, we’re not emotionally tied at all!” Bart said quickly. “Just friends. Not even that close.”

“Then why do you want to call him?”

“Just to see how he’s doing. I mean, I haven’t seen him since he was kicked out.”

“Hmm. Very well, go ahead.”

“Cool!” Barthu said. “Where’s the holoprojector?”

“Right over there, in the corner.”

“So just, like, in the room?” With you? Barthu didn’t ask.

“I’m sure that my continued presence won’t be an issue?”

“Of course not,” Barthu said. “I mean, it’s not like there’s anything private I gotta tell him.” He scowled and clambered over to the corner.

In a few seconds, a holographic image of Timo popped up.

“Hey, Timo,” Barthu said brightly. “How’re things with you and Senator Wayne?”

“Not bad,” Timo said. “Are you alright? You seem a little…off.”

“I’m fine,” Barthu said. “I’m just here with Maxius Mercury who’s drinking tea over there.” So don’t say anything incriminating, Bart thought.

Timo seemed to get it. “Cool,” he said. “That going well?”

“I’m not so good at meditating, as you know. You were always better.”

“That’s because you can’t focus,” Timo said fondly.

“I’m working on it,” Barthu told him. “How bout you? What’ve you been doing?”

“We’ve been doing a bit of law enforcement. The Gotham Planetary Police force is known for it’s blind eye to certain, wealthier entities.”

“Is it dangerous?” Barthu asked.

“A little,” Timo told him, “but I’m careful. There are a few of us. One of them, Ca’as Kai’n, is…well, she can read people. It’s almost like she’s in tune with the Force, but apparently, it’s something different. She also can’t talk or read at all. Steff Brun, Dik Grezon, and our data wiz, the Oracle, it’s a really good team.”

“It sounds cool,” Barthu agreed. “And none of them are Jedi?”

Timo shook his head. “Completely Force-independent. Oh! There’s another girl, Cissie King, who can shoot any target. She isn’t actually on our team, but I’ve worked with her a few times. She’s our age. I think you’d like her.”

Barthu smiled. “I wish I could meet her. All of them. Maybe next time we’re near Gotham.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Timo said. “Well, I have to go train now.”

“Me too.”

“May the Force be with you, Barthu.”

He grinned. “Thanks, Timo. I hope it stays with you too. Even if Senator Wayne doesn’t want it.”

This would be the point that they’d tell each other quietly that they loved each other, but with Maxius listening in, they couldn’t do that.

“Well,” Barthu said awkwardly. “Bye.”

“Bye, Barthu,” Timo said. _I love you,_ he mouthed.

Barthu smiled at him and terminated the connection.

Maxius grunted. “Finished, then?” he asked.

“Oh! Yes. Thanks.”

“Hmm. No problem. Time to meditate, now.”

Barthu groaned.

 

 

The weeks turned into months, and the months into years. Barthu never gained the patience Jedi were famous for, but he eventually learned to sit still for long enough to pacify Maxius. He stayed in touch with Timo for awhile, but with Maxius always over his shoulder, the calls dwindled away. Thoughts of Timo scabbed over until they were a dull ache in Barthu’s heart.

Timo had expected it. He knew long distance relationships rarely worked out, and he assumed that eventually Barthu would come to love the Force more than any one person. Dik Grezon had told him about his brief love affair with the Jedi Koriand’r. Both of them had thought it was love despite the Jedi taboos, but she had eventually left him. She was a Jedi Knight first and a lover last.

Maxius had suspected the nature of Timo and Barthu’s relationship, but he hadn’t mentioned it. He remembered being young, even if it had been many, many years ago, and he knew that those relationships rarely last. He also knew that nothing fueled the fire of such a relationship as disapproval from an authoritative figure, so he left it to die naturally. He still had been pleased when the calls had stopped coming.

 

Barthu trained vigorously, and with as much patience as he could muster, but he wished he had been able to keep in contact with his friends. He didn’t learn anything about what had happened to the rest of his old group until three months after he turned seventeen.

 

 

Anita Fite had thought herself a very apt youngling. Her Jedi mind tricks had surpassed everyone else in their year.

So why, she wondered, as she hit fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, had no Jedi step forward to train her?

Almost eighteen, she thought miserably, and still a youngling. At least the bars served her. And she didn’t give a sprock if Jedi were supposed to be substance free or whatever the grife it was these days. Clearly she wasn’t meant to be a Jedi.

She had learned everything she was supposed to! And where had it gotten her? She knew the code of the Jedi, and up until that point, she had lived by their rules.

Perhaps it was time to break some of those rules.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._ She talked to the attractive Czarian who bought her a drink.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ Anita didn’t ask the Czarian where they were going or who he was when she sat behind him on his speeder, hands clutched tightly around his waist.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._ She tumbled into bed next to the Czarian.

_There is no death, there is the Force,_ She gasped and moaned and died little deaths and finally, finally curled up next to the Czarian and fell asleep.

The next morning, she remembered everything she’d ever learned about Czarians. Like that the only one still surviving had killed all the rest. Darth Lobo.

Anita had slept with Darth Lobo, the most feared man in the galaxy.

And it had been fragging amazing.

She had heard that Darth Lobo was a womanizer, that he never settled down with one woman. When he slept with her a second time, she was surprised, but after three months, she started to expect him back.

Everything was going, if not as well as she had originally expected, far better than she had begun to hope. She knew she was going to be shunted off to the Jedi Corps instead of becoming a Jedi Knight as she had hoped, but somehow, it didn’t seem as bad as it originally had.

Until, one day, she was called up to the Jedi Council.

“Anita Fite,” the Grand Master had said, “In you the Force is strong, but too emotional always you have been.”

Anita translated the message into ordinary Interlac grammar before replying.

“Master, I have always worked hard to master the Force. I have rarely let my emotions get the best of me.” Except for Darth Lobo, she thought.

“Now lying you are.”

“Lying?” Anita said. “What- what do you mean?”

The Grand Master pushed a button under his desk and a hologram flickered into existence in the middle of the room.

Anita gasped. It was a hologram of her. She was sitting on Darth Lobo’s space cruiser with her arms around him.

“Suggest I would, that revise your statement you do,” the Grand Master said.

“That was only recently!” Anita said. “I’m one of the more powerful Jedi in our year, and no one has taken me on as an apprentice! I felt anger for the first time! And Lobo…he _didn’t_ overlook me!”

“So deny this, you do not.”

Anita glared at him. “No.”

“Penance, we can arrange. Although set back your training it has, if to add your schedule extra meditations we do, in the Jedi Corps reserved your position will be.”

Anita glanced down clenching her fists. Again, a set-back. And no chance to join the Jedi Knights. She couldn’t take this any more.

“No,” she said quietly.

“Pardon?” the Grand Master asked.

“No,” she repeated looking back up at him. “Perhaps I was never meant to be a Jedi, but I am done with this. I don’t want to be in the Jedi Corps. Lobo’s treated me better than _any_ of you bastiches, and I am _sick_ of this.”

The Grand Master frowned. “Dark are the emotions that run through you.”

“ _Love_ is a dark emotion? I’m through with this. Good bye, Jedi Council. This isn’t the last you’ll hear of me, but I’ll never be a Jedi.” Anita turned and stormed out.

 

 

Anita had no idea what she would do now.

There was no way she could go back to the Jedi Council and take it all back. She wouldn’t have, even if she could. If she had stayed, her future would have been assured. It was terrifying, not knowing what she would do next.

It was oddly liberating.

She started packing her few belongings. A book or two, some credits, a few changes of clothes, the ceremonial religious garb she had hidden under her mattress, the special lightsaber she had crafted, it wasn’t much, but at least it was more than nothing.

“ _Anita?_ ” Greta asked, floating over to her. “ _Where are you going?_ ”

“I’m…leaving, Greta,” Anita said. “You’ve been great, Gret, but I need to get out. You know Darth Lobo?”

Greta nodded. “ _The most feared Sith in the galaxy and your boyfriend?_ ”

“That’s the one. They found out about him.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Greta said. “ _What are you going to do?_ ”

“I don’t know,” Anita said. She used the Force to force her bag closed. “Do you have any ideas? I don’t know anyone in the outside world.”

Greta frowned for a second, thinking. “ _That’s not true. What about Timo?_ ”

Timo Drakke. That was an idea. “Do you think he remembers me?”

“ _You could ask._ ”

Anita nodded. “I’ll call him as we go.”

 

 

She started the holoprojector as they started walking. “Timo?” she asked when he picked up. She hardly recognized him.

“Oh, man, is that _you,_ Anita?” Timo asked.

She smiled. “Yes! Yes, it is. Timo, I need help.”

“Of course, Anita, anything. What’s wrong?”

She told him about Darth Lobo, and how she had walked away from the Jedi lifestyle.

“I don’t know who else I can turn to,” she said. “So could I stay with you? At least until I figure out what to do next?”

“Of course,” Timo told her. “I’d be happy to help.”

“ _Ask if I can come,_ ” Greta said.

“Greta wants to know if she can come too.”

“Sure,” Timo said, “but I still won’t be able to see her, unfortunately. Do you need a ship sent down?”

“Tell yer friend that the Star Sith takes care of his girl,” a familiar voice said. Anita looked up to see Darth Lobo leaning against his speeder. “Hey, Empress. Should I frag that bastich?”

“Um,” Timo said. “I take it this is your Darth Lobo?”

Anita nodded. “Hey, Lobo. Were you offering a ride? I need to get to Gotham.”

“The Star Sith ain’t a taxi service, ‘Nita. I wanna be _paid_ fer the ride.” He winked.

She grinned. “I’m certain that can be arranged.”

“Hello?” Timo said, “Right here?”

“Right, sorry Timo. I’ve got a ride, thanks. I’ll see you soon?”

“Just ring me up when you get here.” Timo’s image winked out.

“I didn’t just come fer sex, Anita,” Lobo said. “There’s trouble, and you and those Jedi bastiches yer so fond of might get hurt.”

Anita shook her head. “I’m not a Jedi any more, mon.”

“You going Sith?” Lobo said hopefully.

“No, sorry, Lobo. Just…I don’t know. There should be some way to walk the middle path. Some emotions, but not letting them rule you, you know?”

“Nah,” Lobo said. “I don’t gotta clue. Let’s get you to Gotham. I’ll explain on the way. Is yer force friend over there coming? She could be useful.”

Greta blushed and nodded.

“Kay, hop on.”

Anita mounted the speeder and put her hands around Lobo’s waist. Greta floated behind her. They took off.

 

 

“So,” Anita said as they flew. “What’s the trouble?”

“Has a lot to do with that dead chick of yours.”

“ _Me?_ ” Greta asked.

“Yeah,” Lobo said. “Member how you died?”

Greta’s death. Anita had always thought it had been an unfortunate accident.

“ _I don’t want to think about it,_ ” Greta said.

“It’s fragging important, girl, so you better think about. You member who killed ya?”

“ _My…my brother,_ ” Greta whispered.

“Your _brother?_ ” Anita asked, turning towards Greta. “I never knew…”

“ _I never_ wanted _you to know,_ ” Greta said unhappily. “ _My brother, Will Hayes, wanted power. There’s an ancient, dark ritual. If you slay someone with a strong connection to the Force, you gain a lot of power. Since I’m his sister, though, it_ changed _him. I…I don’t know any more._ ”

“He’s Darth Harmieous,” Lobo said. “Pretty much Dark Side of the Force personi-fragging-fied. An’ he wants to take over the Galaxy.”

“If I were in good standing with the Jedi, I could warn them about this,” Anita said. “Great.”

“ _I guess we can still go to visit Timo,_ ” Greta said.

Anita nodded. “I can’t think of a better plan right now. When we get to Gotham, we can plan more fully.”

 

 

“Anita!” Timo said as she landed. “It’s been too long!”

“You’re taller than I am,” Anita said, hopping off of Lobo’s bike. “Timo Drakke, Darth Lobo. Greta’s right over there too, though of course, you can’t see her.”

“Nice to meet you, Darth Lobo,” Timo said politely. “Hello, Greta, I hope you’re well.”

“Timo, it turns out we’ve got a bit of an emergency.”

“You explain it to yer bastich,” Lobo said. “I’m gettin’ a fragging drink.”

He stalked off.

“He’s…nice,” Timo said.

“It’s his way,” Anita said. “But he did warn us. Apparently the Dark Force personified, who happens to be Greta’s brother, is coming to take over the Galaxy and there isn’t anyone we can warn because the Jedi hate me, and anyways, they wouldn’t listen to a tip from the most feared Sith Lord in the galaxy.”

Timo frowned. “Why don’t you explain exactly what’s going on?”

Anita explained everything Lobo had told her on the ride there.

“Is Greta still here?” Timo asked.

“Yes,” Anita said.

“Greta, can you go anywhere that the Force is?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Greta said.

“She can,” Anita ascertained.

“Then I’d like you to try to round up Konel, Casi and Barthu. I’m going to see if anyone in my gang can help. Tell them to meet up on the moon Joyous Harbor. We can _do_ this, Anita. With or without the help of the adults and the Jedi council.”

“Are you sure?” Anita asked.

“Anita,” Timo said, “if there’s one thing I’ve learned from my time training with Bruce, it’s that anyone can save the world. With or without the Force, or the Jedi council.”

“ _Tell Timo I’m leaving now,_ ” Greta said.

“Greta’s going to spread the word,” Anita told him. “I can find Lobo. I think he’ll help.”

“Perfect,” Timo said. “Darth Harmieous is as good as gone.”

 

 

Lobo agreed to help so long as Anita continued to sleep with him regularly. Anita happily agreed, and together they made their way to Joyous Harbor.

Konel was the next person to arrive.

“Greta explained the situation,” he said. “Kalel didn’t want me to go, but I didn’t let that stop me.” Konel grinned. “I’m beginning to see why we’re not supposed to have friends. Loyalties to people other than the council. How _terrible._ ”

Anita laughed and hugged him.

Timo had brought three girls. Their names were Ca’as Kai’n, Steff Brun and Cissie King.

“What can _they_ do?” Konel asked, snorting in disbelief.

“The only language Ca’as knows is body language. In a fight, she knows what her opponent will do before they know it,” Timo said, “And Cissie- show him, Cissie.”

Cissie grinned, whipped out a blaster and shot a tin can 40 yards away.

“I’ve got better aim than almost anyone,” Cissie said proudly.

“And Steff?” Konel asked.

“She’s my girlfriend,” Timo said, “And she’s training under Senator Wayne with me.”

Konel frowned, and pulled Timo into an alcove. “Your _girlfriend?_ ” he hissed. “What about _Barthu?_ ”

Timo looked away. “What about Barthu?” he said. “He’s a Jedi. He moved on.”

“Are you sure about that?” Konel said. “I haven’t talked to him recently, but Barthu, he doesn’t just give up on people.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t,” Timo said. “But we haven’t talked in over a year. My friend Dik Grezon had an affair with a Jedi once. Koriand’r, have you heard of her? She moved on, though. Liked the Force more than she liked him. I’m sure Barthu feels the same way.”

Konel frowned. “I’m not so sure he does. I’ve known Barthu for longer than you have, and he takes things really personally.”  
“I still want to be his friend,” Timo said.

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you,” Konel said.

“I’ll…I’ll try not to hurt him,” Timo said.

“Good,” Konel said. Then he turned away, brightening. Casi had shown up.

 

 

Barthu didn’t arrive until well into the afternoon. It wasn’t surprising. Even if Barthu was the fastest pilot of all of them, he lived furthest away and had a tendency to be distracted.

Timo had mentally prepared himself for Barthu’s arrival. Both of them had grown up. The past was gone, and there was no reason to-

“Timo!” Barthu said, ducking his head out of the ship’s doorway. Timo swallowed. That _smile!_ It had been too long since he’d seen it.

“Barthu,” he said, throat feeling dry. “How- how have you been?”

In a flash, Barthu was out of the ship and hugging Timo with all of the vigor that Timo remembered.

“…missed you,” Barthu was muttering into Timo’s shoulder.

Why had he broken it off with Barthu again? Had they even broken it off? Timo’s mind felt a little fuzzy. None of the things he had told himself seemed as important as the fact that Barthu was in his arms.

“Ahem. Timo, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Steff.

Timo reluctantly let go of Barthu. “Barthu, this is Steff Brun. Steff, Barthu Alan.”

Barthu grinned, and in a second he was shaking Steff’s hand excitedly. “Nice to meet you, Steff!”

Steff smiled at him. “I take it you’re from Timo’s short stint as a Jedi impersonator?”

Barthu nodded. “And you’re one of Timo’s new friends?”

“Actually,” Steff said, “I’m his girl-”

“Yes!” Timo said, breaking into it. “She’s my friend, Steff, Barthu and I have a lot to catch up–”

Steff scowled. “Ex _cuse_ me? Are you ashamed of us?”

“You know I’m not, Steff. I just have to–”

“Ashamed of what?” Barthu asked.

Steff and Barthu were both watching him suspiciously. Timo looked from one to the other, trapped. He rubbed at his temples.

“Barthu, Steff is my girlfriend.”

Barthu stared at him. “She’s…what?”

“We’re, um, dating.”

“No,” Barthu said. “You have to be– you’re not _serious!_ Are you?”

Timo nodded miserably.

“I- I- I need to go,” Barthu said, and like that, he was gone.

“Well,” Steff said. “What’s his problem?”

“Long story,” Timo told her. “I would have preferred to break that news more gently.”

She stared at him. “Timo, that boy is a Jedi. They don’t date.”

“I _know,_ ” he said. “It’s a long story.”

“I hate it when you’re secretive, Timo. Tell me what happened.”

He couldn’t tell her. Barthu and the Jedi Academy had all been so long ago, and Steff hadn’t been there. He shook his head. “I need to talk with him.”

“You can be so _infuriating_ sometimes!” Steff shouted.

“Steff¬¬¬¬–”

“I understand that you’re a very private person, Timo, but I am your girlfriend. We are supposed to trust each other enough to tell each other everything.”

Timo turned away. “Steff, there are some things I just can’t share. When I was at the Jedi Academy–”

“You and your Jedi Academy! I understand that for whatever stupid reason you’re going to give this time you _can’t_ talk about it, but Timo, I’m done with this.” Steff scowled. “Maybe if at some point in the future you can start trusting me, we can get back together, but until then, Timo, I’m _done._ ”

“We’re breaking up?”

“Yes,” Steff said. “Unless you tell me about Barthu. Is that too much to ask?”

“I- I’m sorry Steff. I just _can’t._ ” Timo turned away.

“Fine,” Steff said. “If that’s really how you feel, I guess this is over.”

He could feel Steff watching him. This was far from the first time they’d fought. He really did like Steff, maybe he could even someday love her, but being with her¬– it had never been the same as when he had been with Barthu, and there was so much about him that she just didn’t understand. Their relationship had been slowly deteriorating as it was. He hadn’t wanted to break up with Steff, but maybe it was for the best.

Though it would have been nice for the break-up to have taken place before Barthu had arrived. It would have been simpler. Finding a superspeeded Jedi was a difficult task when Barthu wanted to be found.

He heard Steff sigh dramatically and walk away. She was probably going to find Ca’as. The two of them always had been close.

Timo had just managed to piss off two of the people he cared about most in a period of no more than a few minutes. At least his day couldn’t get any worse after that.

His holoprojector beeped.

“Timo!” Konel said. “Barthu just ran by _crying._ What the _sprock_ did you do?”

Before Timo could answer, another hologram popped up next to Konel. “Timo!” Casi said. “I have no idea what you did to Barthu, but he’s currently in tears and Greta says to tell you that you’re a terrible person.”

“I’m _trying_ to deal with it¬¬¬¬–”

“Later,” Casi said brusquely, “More important things to deal with.”

“Yeah, me too,” Konel said, “Kalel just called–”

“Diana called–”

“One at a time, you two.”

“The Jedi League Astronomical just called,” Casi said, and Konel nodded. “They’re really mad at us for running off without telling our mentors. They’re coming here to collect us.”

So much for his day not getting any worse.

[Next!](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/49779.html)   



	3. Timo's a Jerk (Part 3 of Young Jedi).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forces of evil are approaching, and everyone's mad at Timo. Wait a minute, why should Timo be leader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of my [Young Jedi](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/tag/young+jedi) series. It was going to be the last part, but it got long, and now I'll probably write at least two more parts. Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the beta! [Previous part.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/39847.html)

**Title:** Timo's a Jerk (Part 3 of Young Jedi).  
 **Fandom:** Young Justice.  
 **Characters:** Barthu Alan, Timo Drakke, Steff Brun, Cassi, Konel, Lobo, Anita, Cissie, Ca'as, Greta, Maxius Mercury. Timo/Barthu, Steff/Timo.  
 **[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html)** for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) : 76. Fixed. [](http://au-abc.livejournal.com/profile)[**au_abc**](http://au-abc.livejournal.com/) : Outerspace.  
 **Word Count:** 2,000  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** The forces of evil are approaching, and everyone's mad at Timo. Wait a minute, why should Timo be leader?  
 **Author's Notes:** Part 3 of my [Young Jedi](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/tag/young+jedi) series. It was going to be the last part, but it got long, and now I'll probably write at least two more parts. Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the beta! [Previous part.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/39847.html)

“Barthu, come in,” Maxius’ form flickered into view on Barthu’s holoprojector.

“Not now, _Maxius,_ it’s a really bad time,” Barthu said, sniffling.

Maxius peered at him. “Have you been _crying?_ ”

“Maybe,” he said quietly.

“This has to do with Drakke, doesn’t it?”

“No, of course not!” Barthu said quickly. “It’s nothing important! I’ll just get back to saving the galaxy—”

“Barthu,” Maxius said. “There’s a reason Jedi aren’t supposed to have romantic or personal connections to others.”

“Whosaidanythingaboutaromanticattraction? We’renotevenclose!”

“He broke your heart, didn’t he.”

“What do _you_ know about it?” Barthu said bitterly. “It’s not like _you’ve_ ever had _any_ emotional attachments. That is not the Jedi way, blah, blah, blah.”

“That’s not true,” Maxius said quietly. “I did fall in love once. I even have a daughter somewhere with the woman I loved. But falling in love was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Barthu whispered. “It does.”

“Let this be a lesson as to why we can’t let ourselves have emotions, then, Barthu. I’m coming to you with the Jedi League. I’ll take you home.”

Barthu stared at him. “I _can’t_ go home! Fate of the galaxy and whatnot!”

“Mmhmm. Apparently a Sith Lord told you about this alleged danger. You can’t trust them.”

Barthu glared at Maxius. “I’m sorry, but I’m staying with my friends.”

“Barthu!” Maxius shouted.

Barthu grabbed his holoprojector and hurled it at the ground. It shattered, and the hologram of Maxius winked out.

“If love’s such a sucky thing,” Barthu muttered, glaring at the crushed communicator, “Why do I still wanna kiss him so badly?”

 

 

A little while later, Barthu wandered back into camp.

“Barthu!” Cassi yelled, hurrying over to him. “Where have you _been_? We’ve been calling you on your holoprojector, but it hasn’t been working!”

“Yeah,” Barthu said. “I sorta broke it. To get Maxius to stop bugging me.”

“Barthu!” Cassi said reproachfully. “Come on, quickly, Darth Harmious is going to be here any minute!”

“Okay,” Barthu said. “Are we meeting somewhere or something?”

“Timo said –” Cassi frowned at Barthu’s scowl. “What is your problem with him, Barthu?”

“He’s a bastich. I hate him.”

“You used to like him so much. And hatred is - ”

“I don’t care. I still hate him.”

Cassi frowned. “I’m sure you’ve got a reason. What’d he do?”

Barthu furiously rubbed his eyes. “N-nothing. It’s not important. Where are we meeting?”

“Saving the universe can wait, Barthu,” Cassi said. “What did he do?”

Barthu’s lip quivered for a minute, then he burst into tears.

Cassi hugged him. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” she soothed.

“I- I- I thought he _liked_ me!” Barthu sobbed. “And he- Steff- he didn’t _tell_ me, just let me think that we were still- still-” He sniffled, and Cassi patted his back.

“He’s a jerk,” Cassi agreed. “A total jerk.”

Barthu nodded. “Y-yeah, I know. W-we better get to the meeting.”

Cassi didn’t entirely get what Timo had done, but clearly he’d hurt Barthu a lot. She shot Timo an icy glare and put an arm protectively over Barthu’s shoulders as they walked into the cave they were using as headquarters.

She wasn’t the only one annoyed at Timo. Konel and Anita walked over to them and each sent a scowl towards Timo. Even Greta was floating with smoky indignation. Ca’as said nothing, but she sat very close to Steff and glowered at Timo. Steff seemed more angry than sad, and Cissie just seemed annoyed. Darth Lobo didn’t seem to care one way or the other, but he still radiated surliness.

Timo cleared his throat. “Um, hi.”

Everyone glared.

“Right,” Timo said. “Look, I know you’re all mad at me right now, and I know at least two of you have good reason to be, but right now we _have_ to work together if we want to defeat these idiots and not be grounded for life by our mentors, so can you put aside your anger at me for now?”

“Why should you be the leader _anyways_?” Konel asked, stepping in front of Barthu and Cassi. “What makes you get to boss us around?”

Timo rubbed his temples. “I don’t know. I just stepped up, okay? I know a lot about strategy.”

“So do we,” Konel said. “And we’ve clearly got better people skills than you do.”

“What, do you think _you_ could do better?” Timo snapped.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Konel said.

Konel was taller than Timo, but Timo had a way of standing so that he seemed taller than he really was. They glared at each other.

“ _Boys!_ ” Cissie said, stepping between them. “Look, we can vote on who gets to lead, okay?”

“In that case, count me in,” Cassi said. “I’d make a better leader than either of these guys. I even have a sprocking _plan._ ”

“What, you think I don’t?” Timo said.

“I could _think_ of a good plan!” Konel said.

“I aced the strategies course, Konel, you know that,” Cassi said.

“All of you, _shut up!_ ” Cissie shouted. Everyone ignored her. Cissie rolled her eyes and shot a blast through an open window. Everyone looked up at the loud noise. “Look, you three go to different corners, and everyone go stand with whoever they think should be leader, okay?”

“Yeah, alright,” Konel said. Cassi and Timo nodded.

Everyone moved around. Lobo stayed slouching against the back wall, and Cissie, stayed back to count votes.

“It looks like Konel wins,” Cissie said.

“Did you count Greta?” Cassi asked.

Konel nodded. “As much as I want to win, you can’t just forget Greta. It’s a tie.”

“Oh!” Cissie said. “Sorry, Greta, I can’t see you.”

“She says it’s okay,” Cassie said.

“Alright,” Cissie said. “That means that Lobo or I have to cast the tie-breaker.”

Lobo shrugged. “I don’t care. I only plan to follow orders I like, anyways.”

“Fine,” Cissie said. “Cassie, I cast my vote for you to be leader. Everyone good with that?”

Everyone made general noises of consent.

“Yes!” Cassi said. “Okay, I have a plan. Here’s what-”

Cassi looked around. Everyone was still avoiding Timo.

“Okay, I’ll explain it to most of you, but Timo, Steff and Barthu have to work out their issues. We have to be a _team,_ and that means acting like one,” Cassi said.

“It’s nothing,” Timo and Barthu said quickly.

“Stop being _boys,_ ” Steff said. “Cassi, is that an _order?_ ”

Cassi nodded. “It’s an order.”

Steff grabbed both of the boys by the wrists and yanked them outside.

 

 

“Okay,” she said when they were safely out of earshot. “We’re all in agreement that whatever the deal is, it’s Timo’s fault, right?”

Barthu nodded. Timo hesitated, then nodded.

“Great,” Steff said. “Now that that’s cleared up.” She punched Timo in the arm. Hard.

Timo didn’t try to block it. “I’m sorry. Both of you. I’m really, really sorry.”

“Explain.” Steff said. “What the hell is up with you?”

Timo looked at Barthu. “Barthu, you’re a jedi – I don’t want to screw that up for you.”

Barthu glared at Timo, then turned to Steff. “Timo and I, we kind of were together at the Jedi academy.”

“I thought you guys weren’t supposed to have any romance or anything,” Steff said.

“Yeah, that’s why we’ve been keeping it a secret,” Barthu said. “We didn’t actually ever break up.”

Steff turned to glare at Timo again. “So you started dating me when Barthu still thought the two of you were dating?”

“We hadn’t talked in _months!_ ” Timo said. “I thought he’d forgotten all about me. Moved on to be one with the force.”

“I could never have done that!” Barthu said. “Grife, Timo, I _love_ you! Yeah, I’m a Jedi, but beside the speed thing I’m not _that_ good at it! You could have at least called to tell me that we weren’t dating anymore.”

“I know,” Timo said. “I’m sorry, Barthu. I screwed up. Steff -”

“We weren’t that good together anyway,” Steff said. “You know that.”

Timo nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

“And now I can be with Ca’as!” Steff said brightly. “I mean, she keeps trying to kiss me because apparently my body language says that that’s what I want.”

“Glad to know our romance meant so little to you,” Timo said.

Steff’s face softened slightly and she touched Timo’s cheek. “Timo, you know I love you. But it’s not – We aren’t right for each other. You’ll always be my friend, but nothing more.”

Timo nodded. “No, I know. It’s fine. You and Ca’as are good for each other.”

“You’re a sweetie,” Steff said. She kissed Tim’s cheek and ran inside.

Timo watched her go. When she was inside, he turned to Barthu.

“Now what?” Barthu asked.

Timo glanced down and played with the hem of his tunic. “When you said you love me,” he asked shyly, “did you mean it? I mean, after all that I’ve done? After I’ve been such an awful jerk?”

Barthu glanced away. “Yes,” he said softly. “I shouldn’t, I mean, you clearly have moved on, but I do.” He laughed a little bitterly. “I guess I’ll just try to get over it and take refuge in the Force, like I’m _supposed_ to.”

“Barthu,” Timo said. “I never stopped loving you.”

“Don’t joke,” Barthu said. “It’s mean.”

“I’m serious.”

Barthu turned and glared at him. “I don’t want to be your second choice. I don’t want to be the one you turn to now that you’ve lost Steff.”

“You aren’t,” Timo’s throat was dry. “Barthu, I’ve always loved you. I only…I thought I had to get over you. I swear, I regret not stealing one of Senator Wayne’s ships and flying out to find you earlier. I can’t believe I’ve gone so long without seeing you, and I can’t believe that when I do see you, I screw everything up so badly.” Timo blinked back tears. “Barthu,” he whispered. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Barthu looked at him sadly. “I don’t know if I can believe you,” he said. “I want to, by the Force I really, _really_ want you to be telling the truth, but I don’t want to be hurt again. I just don’t.”

“I love you,” Timo said. “I love you so much it hurts. I’ll swear by anything and everything. By the Force, by both the furthest and nearest stars. Grife, Barthu, I’d swear on my _life._ I don’t know if it’s possible to prove my love, but tell me how and I’ll _do_ it. And Barthu, I’ll never let anything or anyone else hurt you. Even myself.”

Barthu stared at Timo hard. Then he grabbed Timo by the neck of his tunic and kissed him. Hard.

Timo wrapped his arms around Barthu and tried to make up for all the lost years in that kiss. He kissed Barthu like he’d never kissed before.

Finally, Barthu pulled back with a sigh.

He smiled. “I forgive you,” he said, smiling.

“Timo! Barthu!” Cissie shouted. “Where are – Oh. _Oh._ ”

Timo pulled away, blushing. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“She’s our friend,” Barthu said. “We can trust her. It is what it looks like, Cissie.”

“It doesn’t matter, really,” Cissie said impatiently. “You two need to come inside _right now_ and listen to Cassi’s plan. Darth Harmius is five minutes away, and Wayne and the JLA are still light years away!”

“Though this does mean we won’t have to explain what we’re doing to them,” Barthu said.

“We’ll have to hold Darth Harmius off,” Timo said. “Come on, Barthu, let’s go hear Cassi’s plan.”

 

 

Timo, Ca’as, Steff, Cissie, Konel, Cassi, Anita, Lobo, Greta, Barthu and Timo all went to their battle stations.

“This is it,” Cassi said into her headset. “We’ve _gotta_ do this.”

“Timo?” Barthu said on a private line.

“Yeah?” Timo said.

“Don’t you _dare_ die,” Barthu said.

“I’ll do my best,” Timo promised. “Barthu, I mean it. I really love you.”

“I love you too,” Barthu said.

“First line ready! They’re coming in!” Cassi shouted.

[Next!](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/57668.html)   



	4. Who Really Needs the Force Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Sith has begun! Watch our Young Jedi friends sneak around an enemy ship! And two of the Sith Lords look incredibly familiar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of [Young Jedi.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/tag/young+jedi) First part [here,](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/37019.html) previous part [here.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/49779.html) This was supposed to be the last part but, well, it got long. I'm almost done with the last part, though, so it shouldn't be too long a wait.

**Title:** Who Really Needs the Force Anyway?  
 **Fandom:** Young Justice  
 **Characters:** Timo/Barthu, Darth Lobo/Anita, Ca'as, Steff, Cassi, Cissie, Konel, Oracle, Greta.  
 **[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html#cutid2)** [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/): 81. How?  
 **Word Count:** 1950  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** The battle against the Sith has begun! Watch our Young Jedi friends sneak around an enemy ship! And two of the Sith Lords look incredibly familiar!  
 **Author's Notes:** Part 4 of [Young Jedi.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/tag/young+jedi) First part [here,](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/37019.html) previous part [here.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/49779.html) This was supposed to be the last part but, well, it got long. I'm almost done with the last part, though, so it shouldn't be too long a wait.

  
"Red Robin 3, come in. This is the Oracle."

Timo touched the communicator in his ear. "I'm reading you, Oracle," he said. "What's happening?"

"Bruce is being his usual cheerful self, the Jedi League is having trouble accepting that I'm not actually a droid, and we're still half an hour away."

"Grife," Timo said. "We'll hold off the Sith Lords until then."

"Bruce is trying to get them let me into their system to speed us up. We might be able to cut the time to 15, 20 minutes."

"Great. Do they still think we're immature children who are only doing this because we want to get attention?"

"Pretty much," Oracle said. "Dik and I are trying to convince them otherwise."

"Thanks, O. I'll tell Cassi."

"Good luck, Timo. Oracle out."

Timo touched his communicator again. "Cassi?" he said.

"Yeah?" Cassi said in his ear.

"Oracle made contact. The JL is half an hour away."

"Great," Cassi said. "We can survive a half hour, right?"

"Hope so," Timo said. He glanced at the monitor and frowned. "That's strange."

"What?" Cassi asked.

"These readings...I think we're in a tractor beam!"

"Frag!" Cassi said. "Everyone! We're in a tractor beam! We _need_ Cissie to stay outside. Konel, use the Force to pull the ship you and Cissie are on back. Everyone else who can, _push!_ "

"Take the wheel, Timo," Barthu said. "I've gotta concentrate."

Sweat glistened at Barthu's hairline. Timo watched the monitors carefully. For a moment, it seemed they wouldn't make it, then Konel and Cissie's ship halted and started backing up.

"Yes," he whispered. Barthu flashed a grin at Timo.

"We did it!" Konel whooped. "We are the most awesome Jedi ever!"

"Isn't there something in our rules about pride?" Cassi said. "Leading to the Dark Side?"

"Screw the rules," Anita said, looking out the window of the pod she and Ca'as were sharing. She caught Darth Lobo's eye and smiled. "I don't think the Jedi Masters are right about emotion anyway."

"Whatever," Cassi said. "Guys, we've gotta hide somehow."

"Steff, Ca'as and I have PCDs," Timo said.

"What are those?" Cassi asked.

"Personal Cloaking Devices," Timo said. "They can cover two people, so if we put them on, they won't see us."

"And Lobo?" Cassi asked.

"I ain't gonna hide from some stupid bastiches!" Lobo said. "I can keep the guards occupied."

"Lobo!" Cassi said. "It could be fifty of them fighting one of you!"

"Unfair, ain't it?" Lobo said. "Mebbe I should tie a hand behind my back or somethin'."

"Lobo can take care of himself," Anita said.

"Fine," Cassi said. "New plan. Lobo will distract the guards. Ca'as, Steff and Barthu will shut down the tractor beam so that Cissie and Konel can get closer and start blowing stuff up. Timo, Anita and I will find Darth Harmious and whoever else is in charge and stop them by any means necessary," Cassi said. "Everyone got it?"

There were general murmurs of assent.

"Right," Cassi said. "Cissie and Konel? We may not be able to keep contact with you once we're inside, so Greta, we'll send you to tell them when it's safe."

"Roger, Cassi!" Konel said.

"Roger?" Cassi asked.

"It's...something I read," Konel said.

"I'd recommend silence," Timo said. "We're trying to appear abandoned, after all."

"Good idea," Cassi said. "Shut up, everyone."

Timo pulled out his PCD and set it to cover himself and Barthu. To anyone looking in, the pod would seem empty. He watched the spaceship loom closer and closer until they were pulled into it with their teammates.

Timo heard the door slide open and pulled out his blaster, just in case. Barthu was clutching his lightsaber so tightly Timo was afraid it would accidentally turn on.

"No one in 'ere," the guard said, glancing around. "Check the others?"

"Mine's empty," another guard said.

"So's mine," a different one said.

"Freddu?" the first guard said. "Is the spacebike empty too?"

There was silence, then a long scream.

"That's our cue," Timo muttered. He turned off the PCD and walked quietly out of the Pod. The guards were busy trying not to get fragged by Lobo, so they didn't notice.

"Guys!" Cassi was beckoning from the end of the hall.

Barthu scooped Timo up and used the Force to send himself hurtling forward.

"Okay!" Barthu said, stopping quickly and putting Timo down. "Let's go!"

 

 

"Man, this is boring," Konel said. "I want some _action!_ "

Cissie rolled her eyes. "Careful what you wish for."

"I mean, it's gonna happen, right? Waiting _sucks!_ "

"Why don't you meditate or something? Jedi are into that, right?"

"Right, right," Kon said. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, reaching into the Force. Then he opened an eye. "So...how'd you get so good at shooting stuff?"

"My mother was insane," Cissie said. "Made me practice all the time. She was convinced I'd join the Republic's army and become some big shot war hero."

"Did you?"

"No! I don't live with her anymore. I work with Senator Wayne's people because they do a lot of good, but I only rarely see my mom, and that's enough." She glanced over at Konel. "What about you?"

"What about me what?" Konel asked.

"What's your story?"

Konel shrugged. "I don't remember anything of my past before I came to the Jedi Academy. I mean, they've told me I'm from Krypton, but I don't remember anything about it, and I can't remember my family." He shrugged. "I guess I don't _have_ much of a story."

"It's a story, definitely," Cissie said. "Maybe someday you'll find out more."

Konel shrugged. "It's not really important."

 

 

"Is she always so scarily competent?" Barthu whispered to Steff as Ca'as knocked another guard out before he noticed she was there.

"She reads body language," Steff said. "So basically...yeah."

"Wow," Barthu whispered, "And she never kills?"

"Nope," Steff said. "Against her religion."

"That's pretty cool," Barthu said.

Ca'as glanced back at them, a questioning look in her eyes.

"This way," Steff said, pushing open a door that said 'Control Room' on the door. Greta floated in.

_There are eight guards,_ she said. Barthu passed her message on to Steff and Ca'as.

They went inside, and Barthu waved his hand. "You all have an overwhelming urge to go to the bathroom. But you can leave the control room with these people. They're trustworthy."

"Man, do you guys mind if I uh, take a break?" one of the guards said. "I really gotta go."

"Yeah, me too," another guard said.

"Hey, we can all take a break," a third guard said. "You guys'll watch the monitors for us, right?"

"Of course," Barthu said.

"Well, alright then." The guards paraded out the door.

"You've got to show me how to do that," Steff said. She walked over to the computer set up. "Man, this is almost as impressive as Oracle's set-up."

"Can you break it?" Barthu asked.

"I can try," Steff said. She sat down at one of the monitors.

Barthu sat in another chair. "You know what's weird?" he said, "They labeled this the Control Room. It's like, haven't they ever been attacked? It makes it so much easier for us! We don't need to work hard to figure out where they are!"

Steff grinned. "It's certainly convenient."

"I know, right?" Barthu said.

Steph flashed a grin, then glared at the computers. "Man, I wish Oracle were here. She'd have no problem with this."

 

 

Anita closed her eyes, trusting her instincts to guide her. She could feel a rotting in the Force, repulsing her, telling her to stay away at all costs.

Of course, she went straight towards it.

"Are you sure this is a good way to get there?" Timo whispered.

"Oh yeah," Cassi said. "'Nita's great at the mental Force abilities."

"Shush," Anita said. "We're getting close."

"Closer than you think," a voice said.

"No," Anita said. "Guys it's a –"

"Trap, yes."

They raced around the corner. Darth Harmious was sitting in an ornate chair. It had to be him. He made even Timo's skin crawl, and Timo wasn't connected to the Force.

"Well, what do we have here?" Darth Harmious asked. " _You_ are all the Jedi League could send after me? This is insulting!"

"Hey!" Anita said. "We can totally take you!"

"Please," Harmious said. "You're not even a Padawan, Anita Fite."

"How do you –" Anita started to say.

"The Dark Side holds many secrets that you could only dream of," Harmious said. "Perhaps, though, I could train you in those secrets. Help you get your revenge against the Jedi."

"I'd rather die," Anita said.

"That, also can be arranged," Harmious said.

"You can try," Cassi said.

"And you. Diana Themyscira's apprentice. Slightly more formidable, but still, pathetic," Harmious said. "I don't know why they even bothered to just send two of you, and so young!" He glanced down at them. "It is the Jedi League's fault that you two will now die."

"There are more than two of us," Timo said.

Harmious glanced at him. "Two that matter," he said. "You are not even worth the time it will take to kill you." He twitched his hand, and Timo felt ghostly hands around his neck.

He'd heard of this. He took a gasping breath while he still could. He felt himself lifted off the ground.

"Let go of him!" Cassi shouted.

Timo calmly reached for his blaster on his belt. He could hold his breath for over a minute if needed. A shot from his blaster could distract Darth Harmious enough to let him get down.

" _Let him go!_ " Anita shouted, and Timo could _feel_ the power she imbued the words with.

Timo dropped to the ground.

"Very cute, child," Darth Harmious said. All signs of amusement had left his voice.

Timo's neck was sore. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"Anytime," Anita said, not breaking eye contact with Harmious.

Darth Harmious looked away first. "I don't have time to deal with you. Luckily, I don't have to." He snapped his fingers, and two young Sith Lords walked out.

"Darth Thaddeus, Darth Primius, deal with these trespassers."

Cassi frowned. "Is it just me or..."

"Yeah," Timo said. "They look exactly like Barthu and Konel."

 

 

"Done!" Steff said.

"Go, Greta!" Barthu said. Greta waved at him and vanished into the Force.

" – was refreshing," one of the guards said as he walked back in. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Grife!" Barthu said. "Steff! Ca'as! _Run!_ I'll hold 'em off!"

"But – " Steff said.

"I can catch up! I'm really fast!" Barthu said. He pulled out his lightsaber. "Go!"

"Kid's a sprocking _Jedi!_ " the guard said. "Backup! I need backup!"

"Grife," Barthu muttered as he deflected the guards' blasts. At least Steff and Ca'as had got away. He turned to run, but there were more guards. He was surrounded, and deflecting blasts as fast as he could, but there were so many, and even with the Force helping him he was getting tired.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his shin, and he crumpled.

"No," he whispered. The first guard went up to him, blaster pointed at his skull. He pressed a button in his helmet.

"Darth Harmious, sir, we found an intruder. Yes, sir, he's a Jedi. What do we do with him, sir? No, he's not dead yet, sir. Alright, sir." He stared down at Barthu. "Tie him up," he said. "Rope type 832."

Barthu could only weakly resist as they grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back with some sort of stretchy and uncomfortable rope. He tested it, attempting to vibrate his molecules as Maxius had taught him, but the rope just absorbed the energy. Special rope, then. Great.

Someone hit him over the head with a blaster and everything went black.

[NEXT.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/62091.html)   



	5. Young Jedi Part 5: The Final Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final battles! Explosions! Shocking twists! The Jedi League!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED IT! THAT'S RIGHT, IT IS DONE! I? Can finish WiPs! Okay, that was fun. I have no idea where the Konel/Cissie came from. I think they decided to ignore my hope that Konel and Cassi would get together and do their own thing. Ah, well. Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the beta! Also, the WiP is over, but the series? I'm likely to write a crossover where Barthu meets Bart and Tim, driving Bart to be possessive and Tim to be highly confused. I also might write a Birds of Prey Star Wars crossover, mainly because I've got an awesome idea for Misfit. Fifth and final part of [Young Jedi](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/tag/young+jedi). First part [here.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/37019.html) Previous part [here.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/57668.html)

**Title:** Young Jedi Part 5: The Final Battle.  
 **Fandom:** Young Justice  
 **Characters:** Barthu/Timo, Konel/Cissi, Anita/Lobo, Steff, Ca'as, Cassi, Greta, Maxius, Kalel, Walli, Diana, Bruce Wayne, Oracle, Dik.  
 **[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html#cutid2)** [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) 3\. Ends.  
 **Word Count:** 3800  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Final battles! Explosions! Shocking twists! The Jedi League!  
 **Author's Notes:** I FINISHED IT! THAT'S RIGHT, IT IS DONE! I? Can finish WiPs! Okay, that was fun. I have no idea where the Konel/Cissie came from. I think they decided to ignore my hope that Konel and Cassi would get together and do their own thing. Ah, well. Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the beta! Also, the WiP is over, but the series? I'm likely to write a crossover where Barthu meets Bart and Tim, driving Bart to be possessive and Tim to be highly confused. I also might write a Birds of Prey Star Wars crossover, mainly because I've got an awesome idea for Misfit. Fifth and final part of [Young Jedi](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/tag/young+jedi). First part [here.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/37019.html) Previous part [here.](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/57668.html)

  
_Konel! Tell Cissie the tractor beam's down!_ Greta said, appearing in Cissie and Konel's pod.

"Hmm? Thanks, Greta."

Cissie looked at him questioningly.

"Greta says the tractor beam's down," he told her.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Greta." Cissie grinned. "You steer, I shoot?"

Konel grabbed the wheel. "You got it."

 

 

Timo threw up his forcefield to block Darth Thaddeus' lightsaber. The inventor Tedd Kordd had figured out how to miniaturize a forcefield into a small shield. It protected against blaster blasts and lightsaber cuts, as well as most other attacks.

Darth Thaddeus' lightsaber clanked down on it. He really did look shockingly similar to Bart. Timo shoved him back with the forcefield and shot him with his blaster. Thaddeus blocked the shot.

Behind him, Anita and Cassi were having slightly better luck with Darth Primius. They were alternating between attacking him and blocking his blows from hitting the other, working together so perfectly Timo wondered if they were discussing it through the Force.

"Little help here?" Timo shouted. "He's – " he turned and glanced at Thaddeus who was...

"Gone," Timo said. He worried where Thaddeus had gone, but he didn't have time to worry. He shot off several blasts at Primius' back and smirked in satisfaction when one of them hit.

"Stop!" Darth Thaddeus shouted. Timo glanced up at him, ready to fight, then –

"Barthu!" Timo shouted.

Darth Thaddeus was holding a lightsaber to the throat of a tied-up and unconscious Barthu. Now that the two were together, Timo couldn't see how he'd ever thought Barthu looked _anything_ like Thaddeus. Barthu's face held innocence and hope and love. Seeing Barthu's face perverted into the bitter expressions on Thaddeus was just _wrong._

Anita and Cassi were both still fighting Darth Primius, who had not listened to Thaddeus' order.

"Let him go," Timo said.

"Surrender, and I'll think about not killing him," Thaddeus said.

Timo stared at Barthu. He could tell that Barthu was coming to now. He had one chance. _One._ It was risky, but it might work.

"You so much as _scratch_ him, I'll hunt you down and kill you," Timo growled.

Thaddeus stared at him, then gave an unpleasant laugh. "You little _fool,_ " he said. "You're in love with a _Jedi._ You can't honestly believe it's going to work out. Better if I just kill you both now – "

Timo shot two blasts straight at his head.

Thaddeus blocked them with his lightsaber. Just as Timo had known he would.

Even bound and barely awake, Barthu could move fast. A moment later, he was behind Timo. At that same moment, Anita screamed as Primius sliced off her hand. Cassi ran her blade through Darth Primius' knee. Primius growled and threw down some sort of smoke bomb. By the time it had cleared, both Darth Primius and Darth Thaddeus were gone.

"Anita, your hand!" Cassi said.

"Lightsaber cauterized the wound," Anita said, clutching it to her chest. "I can numb the pain, just –" She grimaced, then relaxed. "I'll be fine."

"I know some people who can make you a new one," Timo said.

Anita smiled. "Thanks, Timo."

Suddenly, Barthu collapsed.

"Your leg!" Timo said, rushing to his side. It was bleeding.

"Here," Cassi said, gently slicing the ropes off with her lightsaber.

As soon as his hands were free, Barthu grasped for Timo's hand. "Timo –"

"I'm here, Barthu," Timo said, letting Barthu squeeze his hand.

"I know, I – look, I think you need to go after Darth Harmious." Barthu said.

"No way, mon." Anita said.

"It's too dangerous," Cassi said.

Barthu shook his head. "No! You guys know how good Timo is. But he's _not_ a Jedi, so Darth Harmious won't be expecting him to be good."

"But he isn't –"

"I've fought worse than him before," Timo said.

"You...d'you remember how to use a lightsaber?" Barthu asked.

"I've kept in practice," Timo said.

"Take my lightsaber," Barthu said. "It's my last extra, but I can't really fight anyways."

"You carry extra lightsabers?" Cassi said.

"I tend to lose 'em or break 'em a lot," Barthu said.

"What about Darth Primius and Darth Thaddeus?" Timo said.

"We can handle 'em if they show up again," Anita said.

"But you're hurt!" Timo said. "You all are. Barthu can't walk. Anita lost her hand. Cassi, you're in the best shape, but you're still pretty beat."

"Timo, go," Cassi said. "Don't worry about us. I'll get them to safety."

Timo kissed Barthu's forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "I don't know if I'll –"

"Don't say it," Barthu said. "I...I know. I love you too, Timo. Go kick butt."

Timo nodded and gave Barthu's hand a final squeeze. Then he stood up, trying not to look back and ran off to find Harmious.

 

 

"Grife, grife, _grife!_ " Steff said. "Did Barthu get away? Where are the others?"

Ca'as shrugged. They turned a corner into the docking bay.

Darth Lobo was sitting on a pile of guards.

"What took ya?" He said. "I beat these bastiches ages ago."

"Good for you," Steff snapped. "Where are the others? Has Barthu gotten here?"

"Ain't seen no one," Lobo said. "Figure more guards'll show up sooner or later, but so far it's been pretty boring."

"Right. Your spacebike can get ready at a moment's notice, right?"

"Sure," Lobo said.

"Keep guard, then," Steff said.

"You can't order me around," Lobo bristled.

Steff gritted her teeth and glanced upwards in exasperation. "I'm giving you the opportunity to beat up anyone who isn't our ally who comes along. Unless you think you can't handle it? Because Ca'as can certainly do it if you don't want to."

"Fine," Lobo said. "But I ain't doin' it for you."

"Fine!" Steff said. "Come on, Ca'as, let's ready the pods."

Ca'as nodded and followed her.

Before they could reach the pod, they heard shouts.

Steff whipped around, ready to fight.

Lobo, however, brightened. "'Nita!" he shouted.

"Lobo?" Anita said. "Is anyone – oh, Steff! Ca'as! Barthu's hurt."

"Where's Timo?" Steff said.

"He's gone to fight Harmious," Cassi said.

"Nita, baby, what happened to your hand?" Lobo said.

"I'm fine," Anita said. "I'm numbing the pain through the Force."

"We need to get Barthu and Anita out of here," Cassi said. "I'll wait for Timo with an extra pod as long as I can. Everyone okay with that?"

"I'll wait too!" Barthu said. "I want –"

"We agreed that I'm in charge, Barthu," Cassi said. "And I say no. Your leg is injured. You couldn't help. Timo would want you to get better, anyway. You'll see him when he gets out of here."

" _If_ he gets outta here," Lobo said.

Anita gave him a glare. Lobo shrugged unapologetically. Anita rolled her eyes and squeezed Barthu's shoulder with her remaining hand. "I'll track him through the Force until he's back, okay? Come on."

"Let's go!" Cassi said. "Anita, you're with Ca'as. Steff, you're with Barthu. Get out of here, and keep in contact by radio."

Steff helped Barthu into the pod and started preparing for take off. In the other pod, Anita and Ca'as were doing the same thing.

"No!" Cassi suddenly shouted.

Steff jumped to the door of the pod.

Cassi waved her away. "Get out of here! We'll handle it!"

Steff glanced at the door. Two Sith Lords were stalking towards them.

"Go!" Cassi shouted.

Steff went.

 

 

"Ciss, fighters!" Konel said.

Cissie whipped her cannon blaster around and shot three times. "What fighters?" she said as each blast hit.

"You are freaking amazing," Konel said.

"Thanks," Cissie said. "Now, there should be a weak spot in their head ship that would cause it to blow up."

"Convenient," Konel said. "But we should wait until our guys are out, right?"

"Duh," Cissie said. "For now we shoot as many ships as are in range and wait for the JL."

_This is so exciting!_ Greta said. _I've never been in a real, live space battle before!_

Kon snorted.

"What?" Cissie said.

"Something Greta said," Konel said. He frowned for a moment. "Here, I wanna try something." He touched Cissie's face. She felt _something_ move over her eyes and ears, but it didn't make it harder to see. In fact, everything looked sharper and –

She could see a girl floating next to Kon. The girl was blurry and translucent, but definitely there.

"Are...are you Greta?" she asked the girl.

The girl laughed and nodded. _You can see me?_ she asked. _And hear me?_

"Yes!" Cissie said. She smiled at Konel. "Thanks," she said.

He grinned. "No prob, Ciss. We should probably get back to shootin', though."

 

 

Timo knew he was getting closer to Darth Harmious. Bruce had taught him how to track people, and Harmious wasn't really trying to hide his trail.

Timo ducked around a corner. There he was. Timo grabbed Barthu’s lightsaber with one hand and reached for another of Tedd Kordd’s inventions with the other.

Even his teammates didn't know about this particular invention. It was a Force Disruptor. It emitted a high-pitched sound that cut anyone who heard it off from the Force. It wouldn’t hurt Timo, but it would throw Harmious off. It was new and very dangerous, and if the Jedi Council or the Jedi League learned about it's existence, it would probably become illegal.

He powered up Barthu’s lightsaber and turned on the Force Disruptor.

Harmious froze and turned around slowly.

“What. Did. You. _Do?_ ”

“Figure it’ll be more fair this way,” Timo said. “You _aren’t_ going to get away with this.”

“And _you’re_ going to stop me? Fool! I can still use a Lightsaber and you are still not a Jedi. In your hands it’s nothing more than a dangerous toy.”

“Right,” Timo said. “So try to kill me.”

“There is no try,” Harmious said. “There is only do, or do not.”

Timo had heard that before, at the Jedi Academy. He smirked a little. “ _Try._ ”

Harmious whipped out his lightsaber and rushed at Timo.

 

 

“Darth Lobo,” Darth Primius said. “What are you doing here with these Jedi?”

"Whattaya think?" Darth Lobo said. "The Jedi have hotter butts."

"That's so _stupid!_ " Darth Thaddeus said.

"Maybe," Lobo said. "Now, do I have to frag you or will ya just turn an' run? You know you can't beat me."

"There are two of us," Thaddeus said.

Lobo rolled his eyes.

"Lobo – " Cassi started to say.

"Stay out of this, sweetcheeks," Lobo said. "I can handle these two bastiches without even takin' out my lightsaber."

"Hubris," Primius said. He pulled out his lightsaber and swung it at Lobo's head.

Lobo caught it with his hand.

Cassi gasped. "Lobo! How are you – "

"I've got tough skin," he said, smirking. "Now, fer the fragging." He wrenched the lightsaber away and plunged it through Primius' chest.

Primius gave a shuddering breath and collapsed, dead.

Lobo grinned slowly at Thaddeus.

Thaddeus gulped and vanished in a blur.

"Thanks, I think," Cassi said.

"It's nothin'," Lobo said gruffly. "Hope that kid gets back soon."

 

 

"That makes 21 perfect shots in a row!" Cissie said, laughing.

"Seriously, are you sure you aren't connected to the Force? There's no way that can be natural," Konel said.

"I'm just that good," Cissie said. "Lots and lots of training."

"If I hadn't met Timo and seen you shoot, I wouldn't believe it," Konel said.

"Yeah, well," Cissie smiled. "It's what I do."

"Cissie! Konel!" said a voice on the communicator.

"Yeah, Steff?" Konel said.

"We're coming out. Cover us."

"On it," Cissie said.

"I only see two ships," Konel said. "Where are the other people?"

"Timo's fighting Lord Harmious, and Cassi's waiting for him," Steff said.

"Timo's going against Lord Harmious _alone?_ " Konel said.

"Hey, if anyone can do it, Timo can," Cissie said.

"Well, I guess but – " Konel paused. "Cissie, look over there!"

"What?" Cissie said. She blasted an X-Wing that had flown out after them.

"Look up!" Konel insisted.

"What is it?" Steff said.

"The Jedi League's here!"

"Yes!" Cissie said. She laughed, and without thinking, reached over to Konel and kissed him.

"Guys?" Steff said. "Why has it just gone quiet? Are you guys alive?"

They broke apart quickly.

"We're fine, Steff, Cissie and Konel out," Cissie said, terminating the line.

"Well," Konel said. "That was – "

"Interesting," Cissie said.

"Never speak of it again?" Konel suggested.

"Exactly my thoughts," Cissie said.

"Greta?" Konel said.

Greta giggled. _I won't tell,_ she said. _Promise._

 

 

"Steff, ask Anita how Timo's doing," Barthu said.

"Hush," Steff said. "Anita?" she said into her communicator. "How's Timo?"

"I can't find him," she said quietly. "Tell Barthu he's fine."

"You – what?"

"Something's blocking me out!" Anita said. "I can't sense Timo at all!"

"He's fine!" Steff said, her voice sounding too cheerful even to her own ears. Barthu seemed to buy it.

"For what it's worth, mon, I don't think he's dead," Anita said. "It's as if he weren't there at all."

 

 

Timo and Harmious moved across the room, lightsabers clashing. Timo was used to fighting without the Force, but Harmious had many, many years of training and experience.

"You know, if a boy like you had joined with me, I would have treated you better than the Jedi," Harmious said.

"Shut up," Timo said.

Harmious blocked his attack. "Such resolve is to be rewarded. It's possible I could even have found a way to get you the power you craved."

Timo ignored him.

"I could still," Harmious said. "Through anger, I could connect you to the Force."

Timo faltered. To be what he'd always dreamed of being...to use a lightsaber as more than just a fancy sword...

Could it actually happen?

No. It couldn't happen. And Barthu would never forgive him.

With a shout, Timo lunged. The Lightsaber cut through Darth Harmious like butter.

"Dead," Timo said. He turned off the Force Disruptor. He'd get up and go. After a moment.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the spaceship shook. A piece of metal broke off the ceiling and fell, knocking Timo unconscious.

 

 

"Uh oh," Cissie said.

"What?" Konel said.

"The Justice League just shot the one spot I've been avoiding."

"What spot?"

"The one that sets off a chain reaction that will eventually destroy the ship and everyone on it!"

"With Timo on it? And Cassi?"

"And Lobo, yes," Cissie said.

"We've got to warn them!" Konel said. He wrapped his hand around Cissie's hand so that she could see Greta. "Could you tell Cassi what's happening, Greta? Tell her to get out there!"

_Of course!_ Greta said, vanishing.

 

 

_The ship's falling apart!_ Greta said.

"Greta!" Cassi said. "Wait, what?"

_You have to get off!_ Greta said. _Where's Timo?_

"He's still fighting!" Cassi said. "I can't leave without him."

"Yes, you can," Lobo said. "I'll get him."

"Lobo? But – "

"Nita likes the bastich, okay? Get outta here."

"I shouldn't leave you without back-up."

Lobo rolled his eyes. "Get into that pod and leave or I'll frag ya. I'm serious."

Cassi smiled. "Thanks," she said, getting into the pod. Greta floated in behind her.

Lobo climbed onto his bike and flew into the heart of the spaceship. He followed his senses to Timo and found him passed out, on the floor.

"Frag," Lobo grunted.

 

 

"Cassi! You're alive!" Diana cried, hugging her apprentice.

"I'm fine," Cassi said impatiently. "How are the others?"

"Everyone's alive so far," Diana said.

"Cassi! Cassi!" Barthu yelled. "Where's Timo? Is he – what happened?"

"Timo Drakke, Timo Drakke," the Jedi knight Walli muttered. "Barthu, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had _feelings_ for this Timo."

Barthu said nothing.

"Lobo went to get him," Cassi said, glaring at Walli. "I don't know what happened."

"He's still alive," Anita said. "So's Lobo. And I can sense him again. I don't know anything besides that, though."

 

 

"Come on, Oracle!" Steff said. "You could make Anita a new hand easily."

"It isn't about what I want," Oracle said. "Bruce is being difficult again."

"Dik!" Steff whined.

Dik gave a long-suffering sigh. "I'll yell at him," he promised.

 

 

"Konel, I'm disappointed in you," Kalel said.

Konel shifted and looked away angrily.

"We've been working on your tendency to rush off without knowing all the facts. I'd expect this from Barthu, maybe, but you, I thought, had improved."

"Look, I trust my friends!" Konel said. "And we stopped the Sith, didn't we?"

"Did you even know what they were planning?"

"I – " Konel hesitated. "Well, it couldn't be good, right?"

"No. But now we have to prove that they were actually doing something wrong."

"Isn't Sith stuff illegal?"

"Yes, but we need proof of that. It could get messy for you and your allies."

"My _friends._ They're my friends. And _you_ guys were the ones who blew it up." Konel was interrupted by a gigantic boom. He looked up. The Sith ship exploded.

"Timo!" Barthu shouted. "Nita, did he – "

"The explosion...I can sense a lot of death," Anita shook her head. "I don't know, Barthu. I can't sense him."

"No!" Barthu said. "He can't be – he isn't – "

Anita hugged him. "Lobo's with him, for better or worse."

"The Sith Lord and Timo Drakke," Walli said. "They're with the Force now. Still, it could have been one of our own."

Barthu glared at him. "That's terrible! Timo is – was – "

"What, Barthu?" Walli said. "I'm _dying_ to know."

Barthu blushed fiercely and glanced away.

"Wait!" Anita said. "Look at that!"

A dark speck in the sky was hurtling towards them.

"It's them!" Cassi shouted.

"Yes!" Anita said. "They're alive! Lobo!"

"Timo!" Barthu said.

Lobo landed and dragged Timo off his bike. "Miss me, babe?" he asked, pulling Anita into a kiss.

Anita glanced around at the gathered Jedi, then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lobo.

Barthu grinned.

Timo groaned as he started to come to.

"Timo!" Barthu said. He limped over to him.

"Barthu," Timo rasped. "I – I did it."

"Good job," Barthu said. "You – you're alive."

"So're you."

Barthu didn't think. He just leaned forward and kissed Timo.

"I knew it," Walli said. "You know, Maxius almost had me convinced you were actually cut out to be a Jedi Knight."

Barthu jerked back, eyes wide. "I – I – "

"Love him?"

Barthu turned around. Maxius stood staring down at them.

"Y-yes," Barthu said, looking down. "I do. I'm sorry."

Maxius reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know you had hopes in him," Walli said, almost gleefully. "I'm sorry that he's failed."

"Oh, shut up," Maxius said. "It's not like _you're_ any stranger to romance. Remember Linda Park?"

Walli gasped. "How do you know about – "

"I have my ways. And you, Kalel. Remember Lois Lane? Or Lana Lang? Or Senator Wayne over there?"

Konel let out a disbelieving laugh. Kalel and Bruce Wayne both looked embarrassed.

"Is it true?" Timo said.

Bruce nodded curtly. "Neither of us were aware of who the other was at the time."

"I plan to continue to train Barthu whether or not I have the League and the Council's approval," Maxius said. "And whether or not he pursues a relationship with Drakke."

"Don't I get any say in this?" Bruce asked. "Timo, I will not have you consorting with Jedi."

"Bruce, with all due respect, Timo is old enough to make his own choices," Oracle said.

"Lay off," Dik said. "We've all of us consorted with Jedi at some point or another."

Bruce gritted his teeth. "I don't approve, Timo, but I seem to have been overruled."

Timo smiled and pulled Barthu down for another kiss.

 

 

"Cissie?" Konel said.

"Hmm?" Cissie said. "Here, help me load this cargo, would you?"

"Sure," Konel said, picking up two boxes. "Look, I've been thinking."

Cissie froze. "About what?"

"You know...during the battle?"

"What about it?"

"It's just, you're sort of awesome, and with all this talk of dating and everything...do you wanna give it a shot?"

"You and me?" Cissie bit her lip thoughtfully. "I don't know. I mean, yes, I think we could be great, but your mentor's kind of a hardass."

"Yeah...maybe we could try the secret dating thing Timo and Barthu did?"

Cissie grinned. "Sure. But we can tell our friends, right?"

"Course," Kon said. "We couldn't keep it from them if we tried."

 

 

"Well, that's that," Cissie said. They had to wait a few hours for the debris to clear from the Sith ships. The Jedi League was annoyed, but the younger group was happy to have time to say goodbye.

_I'm going to miss you guys,_ Greta said.

Timo grinned up at her. Konel and Anita had created forcefields to let Timo, Ca'as, Steff, and Cissie see Greta, and he was enjoying being able to see and hear the girl he'd so often talked to through others. "I'm going to miss all of you," he said.

Barthu hugged him around the waist. "Especially me?"

Timo turned his head and kissed Barthu's cheek. "Of course," he said.

"We make a good team," Anita said.

Cassi nodded. "We do. That's kind of why I made you guys something," she said. "Well, Oracle made them. She's really not a droid?"

"No, she's a person in a droid's body," Steff said. "Grife, how many times do I have to explain it?"

"Right," Cassi said. "Well, they're sort of like holoprojectors, only they only work between us. So we can stay in touch, maybe help each other out."

"That's so cool!" Barthu said.

"Thanks, Cassi," Konel said.

"Even one for me?" Lobo said. "Ya shouldn't have."

"You're part of this team too," Anita said.

"We all are," Timo said. "And Cassi? Even if I sort of tried to take control at first, you really are a good leader."

"Thanks," Cassi said. "And you guys? The best team ever."

"I still wonder, though," Anita said. "Why did Thaddeus and Primius look so much like Konel and Barthu?"

"Maybe it's cloning," Steff said. "Konel, have you ever been cloned?"

"Not that I know of," Konel said. "Then again, I've got some big gaps in my memory. It's possible. Barthu?"

Barthu shrugged. "I don't remember," he said.

"Maybe next time we can figure that out," Cissie said, curling into Konel.

"I'd like that," Konel said. "Maybe I can convince Kalel it's an Important Quest or something."

Timo glanced around the circle. Konel and Cissie, Anita and Lobo, Steff and Ca'as, Barthu and him, Cassi, all together. It was nice to not be fighting anything for once. He'd miss Barthu a lot when he went back to Gotham, but they were going to keep in touch. This time, they'd visit, too. And when Barthu was finished training, they could live together. Maybe their team could somehow become official, work together to keep peace through the galaxy.

But at that moment, between the battle and the future, they were together, and they were content.  



End file.
